warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:LegionXIII
Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40,000 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dark Seer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blade bane (Talk) 10:13, 24 August 2009 References We don't mind you sing your WoW account IF it is your username, but the halo things, it's called copyright, seriously, if you have warthogs just change the background say your chapter made them from an imperial car and mounted an assault cannon on the back or something. Srg. Johnson is fine as long as it is not the exact background fro a halo. Master chief in 40k? just re-name him and DO NOT use a Spartan image. we seriously do not want to get fined for copyright, besides is is the 41st millennium, not the year 2500 Sorry bout that, that was our fault, in reflection we probably didn't go into enough detail there. What we meant was a complete reference. An example of this would be creating an article about warthogs, making them exactly the same, and then hoping no one would notice. You wouldn't have an article on Master Chief in the warhammer wiki, would you? Anyways, I dont have time to fix that up, so I will have to do it tomorrow. Re:Ravaged Heh, good that people cant figure it out, because that is exactly what I was going for. In the future I will develop them even more, and give greater descriptions. As for the pictures, that could be harder, due to the Ravaged's "uniqueness". As a rough draft, they are semi-built like Rhinos, mostly bipedal, hands like ours, covered in very strong rough grey skin stretched taunt over their bodies. But thats still just a work in progress. Argent Vanguard Needs fixing because it's entire story is ripped off. Not just references, ripoffs. As in, whole history needs overhaul. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:00, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Pretty much, Bolshack. It's called plagiarism. Even if it's in a different format, it's still too much like WoW. KuHB1aM 12:28, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Argent Vanguard Look, mate, this is gonna come across as blunt and abrupt, but you're gonna have to start co-operating on this and/or doing some serious research or it'll come down to the following choice: *Argent Vanguard will be deleted. *Argent Vanguard will be cleared and you can reconstruct it under strict supervision, and all edits will have to be run past an Admin or Bureaucrat. I know for the most part, I've been pointing out problems, but I can start offering solutions once you start getting even a little research going or get more open to fixing things instead of trying to find ways of circumventing the problems. I'm willing to help, I don't want to see anyone's work deleted completely, but this is getting ridiculous. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) well i've already been doing option 2, with help from Kuhblam--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:02, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Get Dark Seer in on it too. I'll join in every time possible, but I'm in college pretty much 9-5 and I spend about two and a half hours travelling every weekday. I'll read through and start getting the creative workhorse going, and see just how far and in which direction it needs to be pushed. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:07, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ok, but just remember, my chapter doesnt follow the imperium to the letter. sorta the benefit of being seperated for about 30.000 years--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:09, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :30,000 years? The Imperium's only been around for 10,000! Seriously, man, you're making no sense on this. And they're Space Marines! They follow the Imperium to the letter because they're supposed to embody it's values and beliefs. No if and or but about it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:12, September 27, 2009 (UTC) wait... if its been 10,000 years why is it called 40.000???????--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Gotcha on that one dude. Doombringer99 00:16, September 27, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 time line issues>.> oh, yea, now i remember, 8,000 years then --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:17, September 27, 2009 (UTC) It's called Warhammer 40,000 because it's set in the 41st Millennium. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) my chapter follows the beliefs that the imperial fists did during the heresy --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) and my chapter still has the LRV M23 STC because they simply havent been able to send it to mars btw--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:20, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :As in the beliefs they cast off before they founded any more Chapters? The ones they got rid of and then devoted themselves utterly to the new Imperial beliefs? As in, the ones that don't exist any more because the Fists nearly got excommunicated because of them? As for the STC, I haven't even got to that yet. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:22, September 27, 2009 (UTC) i dont know what they were cause hey didnt write it down in the codex/ rulebook, can u tell them to me please??--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:24, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :They just didn't want to have to split up the Legion after the Heresy. They got hard-headed about it and took a lot of flak for it. Eventually, they went along with it. As for the Space Marine's belief system themselves, they don't work with Aliens or use Alien technology. They're very distrustful of psykers and won't be all that happy to work with any that aren't Librarians or Sanctioned. They believe that serving the Emperor is it's own reward. Look up the Inquisitor Article for using Space Marines, it delves into their mindset and psychology on page 2, I think. And they definitely wouldn't let a Demiurg take over the title of Chapter Master, one, because they don't work with Aliens, and two, because he's not a Space Marine, and thus not elligible for the title or job. As for the Eldar, they wouldn't help them, nor would the Eldar help the Space Marines. They're both arrogant and hard-headed when it comes to each other, and they don't get along all that well except under incredibly dire circumstances, such as imminent threat of massive Chaos invasion. Once said circumstances are dealt with, they're back at each other's throats. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:30, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ok. then segment of the imperial fists is outta the question. anything i should know about ultramarines??--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) was there any 1st founding that believed in peace before endless war??--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:35, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :No. They did whatever the Emperor told them to. And all Space Marines follow the above mindset. The Fists were the one Legion who gave out about splitting the Legions into Chapters. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:36, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ok. lets think.. would a near brush with the chapter's extinction want them to make allies, even with the normal eldar?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:38, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :No. All Chapters give 5% of their gene seed to Mars, in case the Chapter ever gets destroyed. To them, death is better than allying with Xenos scum. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:40, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ok... but how come i have heard of ocasions where eldar have worked together to defeat chaos and necrons?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:41, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Have you ever read any warhammer 40k books? Doombringer99 00:45, September 27, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 rulebooks? codexs? "Books" is a pretty vague thing >.> --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:43, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I've read books, Codices, and Rulebooks, and all other kinds of fluff material. And Chaos and the Necrons are threats to a lot more than a single Chapter. That's the kind of extremely dire circumstances. If they could contain the threat alone, the Space Marines wouldn't work with the Eldar. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:45, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Because the Eldar are enigmatic. They will go to absolutely any lengths to ensure the survival of their Craftworlds, which means that they do occasionally co-operate with other races. I think the storyline in one of the DoWs is that they're manipulating Orks into helping them, and in Winter Assault they team up with General Sturnn's IG lot. But rest assured that they will absolutely not give a damn about whoever they're working with in the long run, and most certainly will not allow them access to their technology or anything of the sort. This is even assuming the Space Marines consider working with them - a very rare occasion, seeing as I'm pretty sure hatred of all xenos is ingrained into their skull during their psycho-indoctrination as Neophytes. --Solbur 00:47, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ok then, what about tyranids. orks. chaos. necrons. dark eldar. and tau on the one planet? would space marines and eldar work together then? Only if they were all there at once, and then those races would be kicking the bejesus out of each other too, so the Space Marines and Eldar wouldn't need to gather together to fight them, so it's a big free-for-all. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:49, September 27, 2009 (UTC) well there is on azeroth. chaos in the plaguelands ish area. tau on the islands just of the western continent. dark eldar north of the plaguelands. tyranids have landed in the desert. orks in the center of the western continent. lets think, where else...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:52, September 27, 2009 (UTC) let me check my map i drew a min.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:53, September 27, 2009 (UTC) For the Eldar and the Space marines to work together, it not only has to be an extremley desprate circumstance for BOTH races, it also has to fit the agendas of the Eldar and Space Marines. (and i meant books in genral, codexes and novels) Doombringer99 00:53, September 27, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Good Lord, this world is starting to sound like a rough draft for the next GW Worldwide Campaign. And anyway, they'd all be at war with each other. The Beekees and Eldar wouldn't work together because their foes are all trying to cap each other, as well as the Space Marines. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:54, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Your almost making it sound like its a new dawn of war game, with all the races attacking at once. Doombringer99 00:55, September 27, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 That sounds suspiciously like the layout of certain analogous races' territories in World of Warcraft, but meh. --Solbur 00:56, September 27, 2009 (UTC) reason why eldar& space marine alliance?? Eldar: northern area of the western continent... Orks:center of western continent and south of eastern... Tyranids: southern, desert area of west continent. Tau: islands of west continent... Space Marines: center-south of west continent and most of east continent. Dark eldar: north of east continent. Chaos: center-north of west continent. Necrons: Western side of east contnent.. and that looks about it atm...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:00, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Meh indeed, solbur, meh indeed...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:02, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :I could list the WoW equivilant races and their territories on Azeroth for comparison, but I'm too tired. Regardless, it's not helping your case that much in my books. --Solbur 01:08, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Reasons for alliance: Imminent threat to large parts of the Galaxy e.g. Necron Tombworld awakening (Eldar would fight that), Chaos Incursion accompannied by Warp Storms (Eldar would fight that), Ork Waaaagh! (Eldar would abandon the Imperials to their fate), Tyranid invasion (Eldar would abandon Imperials to their fate). There's no reason for them to enter a long term alliance. This is a setting where the humans and the Elf-like people do not get along, no matter how much you wish they would for the sake of being like WoW. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:05, September 27, 2009 (UTC) the tau are really annoying >.> --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:06, September 27, 2009 (UTC) chaos + warp storm, you mean like the one in orbit around Azeroth(see picture, its the big blue swirly... thing)--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:08, September 27, 2009 (UTC) that still doesnt giv them a reason, id be a free for all. Unless al those races whara allianced (which is impossible, because of the tyrinids and necrons) aganst specificly the eldar and spacemarins. Doombringer99 01:08, September 27, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 i've positioned my chapter on azeroth so the orks and nids dont go up against each other. the last time that happened was so annoying >.> --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:10, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Tau are cool!!! (srry thats off topic) Doombringer99 01:13, September 27, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Bolshack, that's not a Warp Storm by any definition. Warp Storms envelope systems. They bring masses of Daemons and Chaos Marines. They isolate planets as long as there's violence and bloodshed and other strong emotion. That's a gateway to a Crone World. If it was also a Warp Storm, Azeroth would be empty of all life that couldn't kill 300 people by whispering. It'd rain blood on an hourly basis. Wishes fuelled by strong, base emotions would become reality. Space Marines would as soon invade Terra and suffocate the Emperor with cellophane as settle on a planet like that. As for Tyranids, there'd be a Hive Fleet nearby if they were on the planet. That or there'd be a Genestealer Cult and possibly a Lictor Vanguard force. Orks would get anywhere they could, drop forces everywhere and infect the place. And 'Nids avoid concentrations of Chaos because it can cut them off from the Hive Mind, which drives them insane and or kills them, unless they're Genestealers. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) anyway i say we call it a night and continue this tomorrow. maybe get dark seer / kuhblam in on this "when in doubt. BLOW STUFF UP!" Bolshack Wildhammer to Captain Lightbringer--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:17, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Bolshack, but this isnt a fight you are going to win... Especially when it comes to The positioning of the forces/races. Tyranids drop thousands of spores all over the planet, planting the infestation, this is only after the genestealer cult has sufficiently infiltrated the population. If the Necrons are there then this would most likely be a Tombworld, in which case the entire underground would be laced with tunnels which would exit on every part of the world, not just one section. Orks let go of spores as well wherever they go, which would place an almost permanent infestation on the planet... P.S - if there was a tyranid invasion on a planet and the Eldar were there, they would figure out some way to cause an apocalyptic explosion that would destroy the planet before leaving... --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 07:49, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :I hadn't even got to that and he was fighting a losing battle. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) You guys are just like the Tau So annoying... --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 12:54, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Time and Time again, i keep mentioning the orbital defense platforms. they're there for a reason --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 12:55, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, ya mean like the first level of Halo 2? Huh. Regardless, I fail to see what help an orbital defense platform would serve against enemy infantry unless you're bombarding them, which probably wouldn't help against Nids and Orks due to the entrenched presence of their spores and would be the same script with the Necrons, tombs and all. --Solbur 13:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) And i've read in their codex that normal eldar would Never destroy a planet if it ment destroying a portal to a crone world --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) tyranids are very similar to the flood now that i think about it >.> --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:02, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Just like they're similar to the Zerg from Starcraft, the Aliens from, er, Aliens (at least in the expanded universe) and the Arachnids from Starship Troopers. They also have a distinct similarity to the conspicuously named Silithid from Warcraft. I'm not sure who's ripping off who... --Solbur 13:04, September 27, 2009 (UTC) The slithid in Wow look like the Catachan Devils >.> --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:07, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Maybe we are like the Tau, everything everyone is saying here is for the Greater Good' of this fanon wiki, we cant have plaigarism and incorrect or impossible articles cluttering the site, were only trying to help you assimilate your article into the fanon P.S - Ive currently got the Eldar Codex open and cant find any reference to the Eldar never destroying a portal to a crone World, could you please tell me where it says what you said?? Altho I did find a passage that says that some portals are sealed with Runes of Power because they lead to places inhabited by Daemons (wouldnt that include the Eldar homeworlds in the Eye of Terror?) How do people get to a place that would have been sealed by Runes of Power by the Eldar? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 13:20, September 27, 2009 (UTC) RE: Help I'd be happy to help you out with looking through your page for flaws, Bolshack, but apart from proof reading and page structure and organization, I'm only partly useful on the canon side, since most of my arguments usually get shoot down before I come up with a valid point. I'll help you with the actual page, but maybe Run4 is more suited to help you with what you need to change. And can I haz a link to the Argent Vanguard page. KuHB1aM 13:05, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to help you by re-structuring and re-formatting the page to make it look nicer. Then we'll go to content, si? Do I have permission to edit your article? KuHB1aM 13:12, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Well atleast you asked >.> go for it. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:12, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Look, Bolshack, we may be coming across as assholes, but we're trying to stick with the canon and established personality of the 40k setting. You're trying transplant Halo and WoW into it and try to find ways to circumvent the problems inherent with such a thing, and then you complain when you're told it's not gonna fly. If you listened to the issues we're presenting with your articles instead of giving a flimsy, senseless excuse, we might actually be able to make some progress. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:17, September 27, 2009 (UTC) well if i keep ajusting and changing it, it wont be mine anymore. it'll be yours, thats my problem. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:19, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :If you keep adjusting and changing it, it'll fit better into the 40K universe. Believe it or not, we are trying to help you out here, not point fingers at you and scream things over the internet. --Solbur 13:21, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Itll still be yours, just not a copied version of another game which will make it even more yours, everyone else is doing their best to be original... why cant you? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 13:21, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:23, September 27, 2009 (UTC) meh, lets go see what Kuhblam's doing. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:26, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Right now, I'm writing up some stuff for the Luna Dragons; I'll get to your stuff soon. KuHB1aM 13:43, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Right now, Bolshack, your Chapter isn't yours at all. It's Blizzard's. We're trying to get it away from that, so you can have a Chapter that isn't a blatant transplant of another story into this setting. As long as you go along with the way the 40k universe works and how the Space Marines work instead of grabbing the storyline from WoW and recycling it in space, you can have a Chapter that's yours. I'm not actually trying to shove your Chapter entirely away from your influence, I already have a Chapter of my own. I'm trying to steer you in the right direction. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:57, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey Bolshie! ^_^ / Hey Bolshie, it's Dante here - one of your buddies from the 40k Wikia page. How's it going? I'm slowly making progress getting my army Fulcrums Fallen into line with canon but it's a tricky business... I had a line in my history along the lines of my Chapter Master beating Sanguinius in a fight/arm wrestle, do you know what 2 pages of incescent laughing looks like?? ^_- Anyway, I was just dropping by to give my support! --Dante Solablood 02:48, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Fanfiction e-magazine I'm thinking about starting a fanfiction e-magazine; if I ever get it off the ground, would you be interested in contributing or subscribing? It being fan fiction, I couldn't charge or pay you anything. Azeroth Read my talk page where Run4 added onto your comment, It said he was putting a stop to it, we cant have content like that bringing down the rest of the site, whe it would most likely be inaccurate... not to mention the current timeline stops at M41 (M42 according to Lexicanum) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 23:08, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Trust me on this, it wouldnt work, if you can think of a legitimate way to do it (cant be the warp coz time is only slowed in the warp, it doesnt flow in reverse) an astartes would not risk destroying their history and heritage by travelling back in time --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 23:19, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Try reading this page and you will understand http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Warp ,the warp is like a river, takes you down the current --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 23:27, October 8, 2009 (UTC) where did your last msg come from? "and please, don't make stupid comments, what on earth would be worse than the tyranids destroying the galaxy?!" 1, where did I say that... 2, dont make personal comments like that, it is unnecessary and foolish from someone who haqs so many issues with all their articles --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 23:35, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Seriously before you keep posting, try reading up on some Warhammer 40k, not WOW or Halo or any other wonderful happy place, then if im wrong take your shots... Until then keep things civil, dont get personal and understand the Admins themselves have pointed out you need to change your pages coz they dont fit... If you spent as much time repairing your pages as arguing over keeping them you would have fantastic pages --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 23:43, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Yes, you CAN travel back in time using the warp, forward too, however nobody in the imperium can harness that power, hell not even Abaddon can! [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] Timeline I know that fool,I was just sugesting that you do it in a similar style to this http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon_Timeline Vegas adict 18:52, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Moved it to the title of Fanon Timeline. Makes it easier to add events from the whole setting. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:16, October 11, 2009 (UTC) damn, you did it just as i was adding a section too. do you agree that m41 onwards isnt big wenough to make a fannon timeline?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:18, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Not big enough for it's own, and then all GW needs to do is release one thing and completely destroy your work. Just add it as a point in the fanon timeline. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:29, October 11, 2009 (UTC) added a 2nd piece to the timeline. Involving the steel fists.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:31, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: Squats Here's my take on it: There are people who are still playing Squat armies; a lot of people. Enough people that there are companies that are still making Squat models for them. This is fanon. Not canon; so given that are people still using Squats, it seems equitable to me that there be a Squats quote page. Yes, GW says the Squats never were, but there are sources said to be canon, like the Inquisitor War trilogy, and the second Armageddon War game, that say otherwise, so it's not all cut-and-dried.--Jochannon 14:35, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Pics I got these ones so far. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:24, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Ban Do not go around calling people retards Bolshack. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:23, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Not to mention all the pointless copy and paste projects --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 20:25, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Ey! He's been banned, don't rub his face in it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:32, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Sorry mate, couldnt help myself, just saying what a lot of people are thinking --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 20:48, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :He'll be back midnight on Monday. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:11, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Countdown to deletion Bolshack,I have spoken with dark seer and both of us (Remember we are both buerocrats and dark seer founded the wiki) feel that your articles STILL are complete rip offs or have no content.You have until the 27th to either fill out these articles or reduce the number of references to two or they will be deleted. The articles in Question are: *Argent Centurions *Argent Guard *Scarlet Knights *Silver Fists *Sons of Hercules *Wolves of Harvest *Outland *Alpha halo *Antharo Valkaiser *Azeroth Orbital Defense Platform *Hive Fleet Chimera *Kaiser peace treaty *Argent Vanguard Chapter Fleet‎ Vegas adict 08:00, October 24, 2009 (UTC) How can the fanon timeline have ripoffs / nothing on it???!--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 10:00, October 24, 2009 (UTC) The razorbeak is fine bolshackVegas adict 14:45, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Dark seer thought it was a rip offVegas adict 17:33, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Wait, i think you mis-under stood me. i said it doesn't exactly belong to bol. don't delete that. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 22:50, October 24, 2009 (UTC) The timeline, it is technically a community project. you just started the page. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 23:22, October 24, 2009 (UTC) 1,000,000,000 [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 23:33, October 24, 2009 (UTC) People and their modified gear Check out Forum:OMG Technology when you get the chance. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:01, October 29, 2009 (UTC) OMG tech?? try ROFL tech--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:45, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :It's named for a series of forums on another Wiki where we had to sort out similar issues. Anyway, get in there and give your opinion. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:49, October 30, 2009 (UTC) i did, i did--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:51, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Bolshack DO NOT tell ME what I said. I am the admin of this wiki. i told you to NOT make any articles untill the Argent vanguard was fixed up and not a FUCKING RIP OFF OF WOW AND HALO! [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 22:04, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Word of advice Bolshack, cut the attitude... especially towards the Admins, that includes the founder of the Wiki. You dont contribute anything significant to this Wiki and create more work for those trying to help you. All acting like a 14 year old will do is get you and ur IP banned permanently --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 02:59, November 3, 2009 (UTC) This matter will not be followed any further. You purposely disregarded the advice of an admin, and went against them deliberately. As such, you have received your first warning ban. Next time, you will be banned for 3 days, then a week, then a month, then a year, then permanently in that order. No one is except from this rule, especially the admins who will be stripped of their power after receiving their one month ban, after breaking four rules. By leaving a message on dark seer's talk page patronizing him, you were flaming him. Despite this being another broken rule, it will be let slide on the grounds you follow the advice of the admins/community next time. Heres hoping this does not needed to be followed further, This policy is effective immediately. I have discussed it with Dark Seer, and we are in agreed. All else is irrelevant. RE: Fanon Map Vigo Sector is on the eastern side of Segmentum Tempestus; right on the border with Segmentum Obscurus, about opposite the upper-left box on the map--Jochannon 10:26, November 4, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: a fanon map is somrthing I've been thinking about doing for a while; I'd be glad to help if there's anything I can do.--Jochannon 10:28, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The lower box; perfect.--Jochannon 15:14, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Ok I did the mock up of what I was talking bout earlier. If there were a dozen crusading chapters even a quarter the size of mine it would become a mess. The yellow shows the rough route the Blood Templars take as they patrol the Imperium. Not all companies patrol all routes in a lifetime but that is the entirety of the patrol route. the Circles mark the Blood Templars recruitment worlds. The white shows the route the Iron Fangs took after the battle of Ichar IV and hunted Kraken Splinter Fleets. Hope this helps you see what I was talking bout and if possible prevent it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 08:48, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Bolshack,Next time you have a problem with something i'v done come to me directly rather than just moaning about it to someone.Also i would be willing to help you and be more inclined to like you if you did soVegas adict 08:56, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Quote Gil is older than Alistair. I removed your quote because it was incorrect. If you want, you can add another one. KuHB1aM 22:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: On a side-note, Gil is also older than Antharo... lol. KuHB1aM 22:41, November 11, 2009 (UTC) EDIT EDIT: Lol I just realized my birth-date is still wrong... time to go fix it. Ma bad. KuHB1aM 22:46, November 11, 2009 (UTC) RE: Baal I could create such an article. I would write it myself as well. It is possible, ya know. KuHB1aM 02:35, December 2, 2009 (UTC) But you did, for the most part. KuHB1aM 02:39, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Spartans How about Echo Squad-42? Roughhousers? Skirmishers? Brawlers? Hunters? Endurers? Resisters? Forebearers? I honestly don't care what you call them, as long as the name is not taken directly from Halo. What about gladiators?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:14, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :I think that Pretorians sounded like the better of the two. Only problem with that is the Imperial Guard already have Praetorian units from the planet Praetoria, the models are no longer in production but they still exist --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 09:29, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :That doesn't rule out the name. Although it could cause confusion. Maybe Phalanx? //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) yeah thats what i was thinking, "Hey look here come the Praetorian. Wait those arent little guys in red jackets and big hats, those are Astartes." Your Necrons Are wrong. Necrons have no free will. They can't hate the C'tan. Not don't, physically can't. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok then, i guess it can be a good thing as it means i have even more enemies now.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:36, December 30, 2009 (UTC) And Waaagh Irontoof already exists, page 31 Space Marine Codex --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 21:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) 31... 31.... ohh yea, didnt see them hiding in there before, thanks for pointing it out, anything else?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:43, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and there is NO sign or description of the Irontoof Waaagh! in the lexicanum, anywhere that might have it or should i use my one to fill in the blanks?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:56, December 30, 2009 (UTC) It cannot be Fanon created due to already being part of a codex, despite there being no imformation the name has already been claimed. That would be like me writing an article up about the Scarlet Knights coz there was no article about it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 21:58, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Actually, why dont you? i'd like to see what you take from the name.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Because it's already a Canon name and force. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:01, December 30, 2009 (UTC) On second thought... nevermind.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:01, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Na I wont be doing that, 1- its not right to do so and 2- Scarlet Knights from my perspective would turn out too similar to my Blood Templars, it needs the touch of another writer --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 22:01, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ok, no Irontoof, i need to name my Waaagh! something else, Black Fangz?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:03, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I havent heard that one before so should be right, type into lexicanum to see if it pops up --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 22:04, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Nope, got black ships, black guard, black gobbo, whatever the crap that is, but no black fangz--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC) what are Death's Eyes Death's Eyes are in the process of becoming a tabletop army :D so far, only a few tactical marines, i'm working on getting some assault marines to go with them. Land-raider is my more long term goal jeesus, thats a lot more than me lol. I wish i had more money to spend on this whole hobby, cause i want like fifteen armies. All of the units i have now were given to me from my friend. They were all made by him, but he messed up painting them, and he's lazy, so he said i could keep them. Only thing i have actually purchased, was the painting supplies rules?? what are these rules you speak, i play by no such thing. i threw the rulebook out the window, because you cant play by the rules without any rules to use! of course! why would i keep such a thing! *sigh* sarcasm doesn't transfer to text very well... yes i have a copy of the rulebook, and yes i have read it, and no i have not thrown it out a window. I did throw 4'th edition out, right before i went to go get it off the ground i have the codex for it if you want it hehe yea for sarcasm, its second edition too, but you can;t have second edition one, its too shiny to be touched by such unworthy hands, only first edition will be available to you well stop making them embody him, we have already had one great betrayal, we don't need you making another well ill take him and his redeemers on any time give me an hour, and ill make a chapter master so bitchin, it will make Abbadon the despoiler tremble in his boots, let alone these feeble redeemers Good luck. And sign your posts. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:08, January 3, 2010 (UTC) --kyroge22 she hath been signed ...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:24, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Redeemers Picture what did you use to make the picture for redeemers picture? is it bolter and chainsword? --Kyroge22 10:38, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mudkips Sure, go ahead.--Jochannon 10:33, January 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hunt for the Valis and Seth I noticed you mentioned Seth in connection to The Hunt for the Valis; please pretend for a moment that I know absolutely nothing about him, and tell me what you'd like him to be doing in the RP. I meant more of which team would he be on; who would be his chosen enemies.--Jochannon 12:36, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Polish Ambush The polish ambush is where you have an element (ie: squad, platoon etc.) on eother side f the enemy. Genreally this is not effective because on flat terrain when you are both firing at an enemy between you, your shots could also endanger the element on the opposite side. However it can be used if the enemy is on low ground between the two elements. For instance if you had a squad on roof tops on either side of the road and the enmey was walking down the road. This would be a very effective use of a Polish Ambush. Polish Ambush o >----------------------------xx----------------------------'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 02:17, January 24, 2010 (UTC) duly noted, thank you -Tyranidus. XV8s Actually any suits that are Shas'vre are above can. The codex says they have three hard points that can be filled from any gear listed (can't tell you the exact wording cause I don't have a codex with me) and then they choose hard-wired (doesn't include weapons) war gear on top of that. The Shas'ui can't I know because they only get two hard points and weapons must use a hard point. My plan is to do an HQ team with twin-link missle pods, plasma rifle, and hard-wired multi-tracker. I know it works on Army builder, and their usually pretty good about rules and regs for army lists.---'TAS'My Talk'' 21:20, February 5, 2010 (UTC) lol, you just typed that the codex says they can have three weapons. I guess it all depends on the wording. Do you have the latest codex?---''TASMy Talk'' 21:57, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok I think I see the misunderstanding. XV8 Options: 1 Wepon, 2 Support Systems 2 Weapons, 1 Support System 3 Weapons (unless some one knows why this is not so. In addition certain suits have acces to hard-wired war gear. Shas'Vre, Shas'El and Shas'Os all have access to hard-wired war gear. My unit that I am talking about is A Shas'El with two Shas'Vre body guards. All three of them have access to hard-wired war gear which allows them to take extr support systems from the war-gear list.---''TASMy Talk'' 22:12, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I fully understand that a standard Crisis team cannot take three weapons and a support system. They are Shas'Ui after all. :)---''TASMy Talk'' 22:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) No worries. I like Shas'Els cause their cheaper. :D I don't like to put too many point into any one model. That way when they die I'm less disapointed. lol My guys die, a lot. ---''TASMy Talk'' 22:28, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I used to have that problem with Chaos Lords. Back when they could cost about 200pts and have eleven-odd attacks on the charge with the right gear. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:33, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Run4 that sounds like one bad MoFo. It just sucks when you have guys like that and they get whacked early in the game. Bolshack I got a buddy who plays orks and he loves them. He is pretty nasty with them and rarely looses. Well guys, its been fun but i'm getting tired and have to get to bed. Later.---''TASMy Talk'' 22:44, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Map Yeah, I was just thinking it would be cool to have one Map with the tau septs but I'll just do my own.---''TASMy Talk'' 14:22, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks but I just edit.---''TASMy Talk'' 15:43, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey!!! Skreww you! No one say f*** off to the Guardian Empire. They might be the only hope for this galaxy. In 100 years the Imperium will be sent into Chaos. The Emperor will be (officially) dead and the warp will be impossible to travle. Tyranids fleet as a whole will finally be here, and it is calculated that the Imperial ranks will need to bolstered by 500% if they are going to have a chance to survive. With no abileties to use the warp and this invation, This wretched galaxy will burn! The Guardian Empire rule multiple galaxies, and if they can enter this galaxy the Imperial ranks will need to bolster by at least 3,000% just to hold for a decade. They create massive hollow ships the size of Suns. They are made of a metal that holds intelegence. Taken from the carcus of a certian creature, from there it is morphed into the shape it is needed. It is able to withstand most physical and and phykick attacks. They hold millions of troops that are bigger, stronger, more cunning, and better armed than any troops of the Adaptus Astardies. They do hold sympathy for others that are weaker than them, sometimes. Maybe if you treat them nicely they will spare you. 18:01, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Lolwut? //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:53, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Um, Guardian Empire fuck off? (lolz). I don't know what your smoking, champ, but your fanon sounds oddly corny. KuHB1aM 23:19, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Also ridiculous. I think someone hasn't sat back and tried to comprehend just how brain-boilingly huge the universe is. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:30, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Personally, i say bring it on, its those kind of odds that we space marines were created for.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:06, February 9, 2010 (UTC) To add to Run4's point, the fact that this person can't spell or even form an intelligible idea adds to the fact that his article is, how should I put this in the nicest way possible, INCREDIBLY HORRIBLE. Was that a little loud? KuHB1aM 01:37, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Has this article been started yet coz im kinda confused?? When it does let me know and ill pick it to pieces haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 04:34, February 9, 2010 (UTC) My point has been made, And i shall stand by it "Fuck Off Guardian Empire, this galaxy is ours"Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:05, February 14, 2010 (UTC) No... this galaxy... is theirs... *points to the sky, revealing approaching Tyranid Hive Fleet* --Solbur 23:02, February 14, 2010 (UTC) We are so screwed. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 23:13, February 14, 2010 (UTC) "All he asks is that we do our duty, our duty is to fight untill we die. All he asks is that we do our duty... AND WE SHALL DO IT RIGHT!!"-- Random Telanian warlords saying i thought of while playing WoW XD Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) That is all. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:28, February 27, 2010 (UTC) "I didnt go to war to die, I WENT TO KICK SOME ASS!!" Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:32, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Alistair has but one thing to say to this Guardian Empire. This will be while standing over the smouldering carcass of the Guardian Emperor. "Yippee ki yay motherfucker". //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:34, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh yea, and then there's seth and Antharo stood in the background going "what the fuck?.." what do u think of my two origonal ideas then? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Which ones? //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:37, February 27, 2010 (UTC) The bor'shan sept and the new section i added to the Stormeyes, i'm also thinking of giving seth and antharo a younger brother..Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:38, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Bor'shan Sept is looking good. As for the next Valkaiser brother, I'd advise against it. The first two were already pushing it. Space Marines really don't have any concept of family outside of the Chapter or Legion, as the case may be (brothers) and the Astartes itself (kind of like an extended family). //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:45, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok, just tryin to think what to do..Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Fanon Timeline When you get Tango all painted you'll have to take a photo and post it, give us all a looksy --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'''War within, War without, War unending] 00:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Nowhere have I read about handheld Storm Bolters within the Imperial Guard, where did you find that? Please keep this discussion to the Article Page so it doesnt clutter up the Talk Pages. And the Psychon gland isnt something that can simply be turned off or 'used' It induces uncontrollable rage --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:00, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok then, look at commisar Yarrick... and ok, the psychon is gone nao. doesnt really change much tho, all john needs is a pair of scisors and to be pissed off enough and the result is still that your dead i mean look what he did to the Tealnian warlords grand commander. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:05, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I looked at 'Commissar' Yarrick, he isnt a bloody Guardsman and he is one of a time, not to mention hes got a Power Klaw attached to his other arm. Plus im not actually sure thats a Storm Bolter it could just be a Bolt Pistol. And woohoo he performed an act of violence by throwing scissors, they must have been freaking Power Scissors to do that, in all honesty the idea seems as ridiculous as your Argent Vanguard comming back in time --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I just looked at it, i'm telling you its a storm bolter.. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:20, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Storm Bolters for Guardsmen are only mounted on vehicles, even if it were Yarrick is a Commissar and far above any Guardsman. The best you can do and stay Canon is go with a Bolt Pistol --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:22, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Well if i'm gonna do that, you need to explain how a commisar is stronger than a guardsman, they arent exactly space marines you know.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:24, March 2, 2010 (UTC) A Commissar has access to a greater variety of weaponry etc... so would also have access to more advanced tech. Yarrick is one of a kind, a hero of heroes who has been through tougher battles than any other mortal, your guy is none of that. NO ASTARTES TECH!! --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:30, March 2, 2010 (UTC) AH HA! I love loopholes! read this "The models used by the Astartes and the Sisters of Battle are much bigger and heavier than those given to officers of the Imperial Guard, for example." Found my loophole right there, remember that time he killed a few good high ranking officers? *evil grin* Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok so that is the Imperial Guard page, where is that piece of info? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Its on the boltgun page itself, just above the Amunition types bit. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Yep I read it, Boltguns can be given to officers. Your guy is an ex-sergeant not an officer. Now on top of that they are not widely issued throughout the Imperium due to the high maintenance they require and a Penal Soldier would not have the time to maintain it and it requires ammo which would not be readily supplied. Boltgun ammo for Imperial Guardsmen is also different to that used by the Astartes which also means they would have to be specially supplied so a Guardsmen would not have access to it. So much for your loophole ai --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:42, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so i have another crime to add to his list...ammo stealing, gun stealing, but untill said time when it becomes so rusted it cant be used, i'm gonna have to do a frost and keep stealing Ammo.. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:51, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Where are you gonna steal ammo from? Like I said, they are not widely used, almost none actually use the Boltgun... You need to think things through --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:57, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh i did, its just so handy that we have a tech priest in tango..Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:05, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Cheers, its for 8th down the list so its a fair way away yet, Industries of War, but im getting it ready now --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Keep in mind this is an Industrial Mining World, they have extensive contact with the Imperium and all the tech that goes with it, its not a feudal world. The faction can begin however you like but keep in mind it needs to be realistic. But no Space Marines, read up on my user page bout the RP for further details --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Heres the map ive put together, the red part is the section ive claimed, the black dot is my keep and the red dots in water are offshore mining platforms. This is the only body of land on the planet --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I figure the History isnt as important as how the Faction operates, makes more sense to me to define how things work before I figure out how they got there --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 04:22, March 7, 2010 (UTC) thats alrite, ill be adding maps to my page a little bit later on once its organised --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:33, March 7, 2010 (UTC) This is mine. Blue dot in middle is the keep. --Lither 05:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, please. I'm surprised the image could get through. My computer usually has a fit if I try. It can get annoying, and it's why most of my articles don't have images on them. --Lither 05:49, March 7, 2010 (UTC) If you could, then that would be great. As for restrictions, anything that either looks ominous or echoes its strong military way of life. --Lither 05:55, March 7, 2010 (UTC)